uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
Uranimated18's Footage To Use For His Videos
Here is a list of footage that uranimated18 should use for his videos. Footage Thomas and Friends Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *James In A Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Takes The Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas's Anthem (Sing-Along Song) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks The Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas's Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Sir Topham Hatt (Sing-Along Song) *Heroes (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *There's No One Quite Like Emily (Sing Along-Song) *James the Splendid Red Engine (Sing-Along) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James Goes Buzz, Buzz (George Carlin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Come For The Ride (Sing-Along) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Diesel Does It Again (George Carlin) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day For James (Ringo Starr-US) *No Joke For James (George Carlin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Percy’s Promise (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and The Dragon (George Carlin) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend For Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas, Percy, and The Mail Train (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Sing-Along Song) *The Island Song (Sing-Along Song) *Harold The Helicopter (Sing-Along Song) *Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover (Sing-Along Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Saved From Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *The Trouble With Mud (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Fergus Breaks the Rules (Michael Brandon) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Night Train (Sing-Along Song) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *A Bad Day For Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Hooray For Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Escape (George Carlin) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon). *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Funfair Special (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes A Tumble (Michael Brandon) *What's The Matter With Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Bill, Ben, and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining (Song) *Not So Hasty Cakes (Michael Brandon) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Song) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Engine Rollcall (Song) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and The Special Letter (George Carlin) *Thomas to The Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *King Of The Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *The Old Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Gets It Right (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Freight Cars (Michael Brandon) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *The Christmas Tree Express (Michael Brandon) *Ho Ho Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Winter Party Special (Michael Brandon) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Michael Brandon) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Michael Brandon) *Scruff's Makeover (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Michael Brandon) *Steamie Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Morgahan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Morgahan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Thomas Way (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Switch (Mark Morgahan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Morgahan-US) *Calm Down, Caitlin! (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Morgahan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Morgahan-US) *Away From the Sea (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Morgahan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Morgahan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Morgahan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Morgahan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Morgahan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Morgahan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Morgahan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Morgahan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Morgahan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Morgahan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Morgahan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Morgahan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Morgahan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Morgahan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Morgahan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Morgahan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Morgahan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Morgahan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Morgahan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Morgahan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Truck (Mark Morgahan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Morgahan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Morgahan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Morgahan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Morgahan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Morgahan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Morgahan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Morgahan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Morgahan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Morgahan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Morgahan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Morgahan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Morgahan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Morgahan-US) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan-US) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *King of the Railway (Mark Morgahan-US) *Tale of the Brave (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Adventure Begins! (Mark Morgahan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Morgahan-US) *Come for the Ride (Sing-Along Song) *Accidents will Happen (Sing-Along Song) *It's Great to be an Engine (Sing-Along Song) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Sing-Along Song) *Let's Have A Race (Sing-Along Song) *Really Useful Engine (Sing-Along Song) *Toby (Sing-Along Song) *Little Engines (Sing-Along Song) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Sing-Along Song) *Donald's Duck (Sing-Along Song) *Thomas's Anthem Grand Finale (Sing-Along Song) *The Snow Song (Sing-Along Song) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Sing-Along Song) *Down by the Docks (Sing-Along Song) *Never, Never, Never Give Up (Sing-Along Song) *Winter Wonderland (Sing-Along Song) *Five New Engines in the Shed (Sing-Along Song) *Sounds (Sing-Along Song) *Engine Rollcall (Sing-Along Song) *A World Around You (Sing-Along Song) *Surprises (Sing-Along Song) *Emily (Sing-Along Song) *Surprises (Sing-Along Song) *Determination (Sing-Along Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Sing-Along Song) *Ode to Gordon (Sing-Along Song) *There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away (Sing-Along Song) *Troublesome Trucks (Sing-Along Song) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Sing-Along Song) *Day and Night (Sing-Along Song) *The Work Song (Sing-Along Song) *Buffer Up and Share (Sing-Along Song) *Whatever We Do (Sing-Along Song) *One Friendly Family (Sing-Along Song) *There's Always Something New (Sing-Along Song) *Be Brave (Sing-Along Song) *Strength (Sing-Along Song) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Sing-Along Song) *Day and Night (Sing-Along Song) *Togetherness (Sing-Along Song) *Thomas, You're the Leader (Sing-Along Song) *Go, Go Thomas! (Sing-Along Song) *All You Need Are Friends (Sing-Along Song) *Hear the Engines Coming (Sing-Along Song) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Sing-Along Song) *Working Together Again (Sing-Along Song) *It's Christmas Time (Sing-Along Song) *Searching Everywhere (Sing-Along Song) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Part 1 & Part 2 combined) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Cranky Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Help At All (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rocky Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Babysitter (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily in the Middle (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tit for Tat (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) (TUGS Footage) *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze (Theodore Tugboat Footage) *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision *and more... (Disney and Non Disney Movie, Cartoon, and Episode and All more... Footage) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Mickey and the Beanstalk (1947) *Dumbo (1941) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Jungle Book (1967) *Aladdin (1992) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Thumbelina (1994) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Alice In Wonderland (1951) *Rock-A-Doodle (1991) *An American Tail (1986) *Shrek (2001) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Pocahontas (1995) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Lion King (1994) *The Aristocats (1970) *The Nutcracker Prince (1990) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Pinocchio (1940) *Peter Pan (1953) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *Cinderella (1950) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Pocahontas (1995) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Fantasia (1940) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin 3: King of the Thieves (1996) *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Mutata (2004) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2001) *Cinderella 3: A Twist of Time (2007) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *and more... Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *"Galactic GumshoesTrick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 *and more... Super Monkey Ball Movies *Monkey Ball (Arcade) *Super Monkey Ball (GameCube & N-Gage) *Super Monkey Ball 2 (GameCube) *Super Monkey Ball Deluxe (PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Super Monkey Ball Jr. (Game Boy Advance) *Sega Superstars (PlayStation 2 EyeToy game features Super Monkey Ball as minigame) *Super Monkey Ball Touch & Roll (Nintendo DS) *Super Monkey Ball Adventure (PlayStation 2, GameCube, PlayStation Portable) *Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz (Wii) *Super Monkey Ball: Ticket Blitz (Arcade) *Super Monkey Ball (iPhone) *Super Monkey Ball 2 (iPhone) *Super Monkey Ball: Tip 'n Tilt (Mobile Phones) *Super Monkey Ball: Tip 'n Tilt 2 (Mobile Phones) *Super Monkey Ball 2: Sakura Edition (iPad, Android, Windows Phone1) *Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll (Wii) *Super Monkey Ball 3D (Nintendo 3DS)2 *Super Monkey Ball Banana Splitz (PlayStation Vita)3 *Super Monkey Ball Bounce (Android, iOS) Tickety Toc Episodes *Race Time *Bouncy Time *Jelly Sandwich Time *Bell Time *Bubble Time *Fruity Pudding Time *Finding Time *Make A Pot Time *Bug Time *Show Time *Whackerty Time *Model Making Time *Birthday Time *Giggle TIme *Photo Time *Picnic Time *Help A Friend Time *Stickety Time *Outer Space Time *Space Time *Balloon Time *Painting Time *Bath Time *Story Time *Play Time Universal Studios *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *The Little Engine That Could (2011) Other Shows *Family Guy *Garfield *Teen Titans *Little Einsteins *Dora the Explorer *Blue's Clues *The Three Stooges (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Category:Uranimated18